Spooky Jukebox
Spooky Jukebox is the sixth episode of The Mysteries Of Sunset Shimmer Summary When there is a haunted possessed jukebox following people around the Gang of the Detective Agency investigate Episode (We open on some man cleaning out his attic) Man:Boy this place sure is great. A great mess that is. (Sees a jukebox) Man:Hey I found a jukebox! I remember these things they use to play these to listen and dance to music. (Jukebox moves) Man:What the? (It comes towards him) Man:IT'S HAUNTED! HELP! MY JUKEBOX IS POSSESSED!!!!!! (Runs out of his attic cuts to Canterlot City where the gang unravel a cat mummy) Sunset:Now let's find out who this cat mummy really is. (Pulls mask off revealing Jameson Hyde White from Scooby Doo) Shaun:(OS)Profssor Jameson Hyde White. (Cuts to him and Gloriosa is by his right side) Yup didn't see that coming. Gloriosa:All yours boys. Take him away. (They do so the gang go over to the van) Hyde White:And I would have got away with it if it wasn't for you meddling kids! (They didn't hear him) Sunset:What did he say? Shaun:You know. The usual. (We fade to Sugarcube Corner cuts to inside we see Bulk Biceps trying to pick from any girl he likes between Derpy Hooves, Fluttershy and Trixie Lulamoon we pan through the whole place to see Pinkie Pie and Sonata Dusk then to Big Macintosh Cheerilee and Sugar Belle he doesn't know which one to choose then to Flash Sentry and Sci-Twi Twilight Sparkle then to Snips and Snails and Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon then the Cutie Mark Crusaders eating with Applejack then to the gang's booth Sunset looks at a newspaper) Sunset:Hey listen to this group. Cat Mummy Unraveled By Teens. (Picture of them on the front page and the professor unmasked and in cuffs) Gloriosa:Well that wraps it up. And the mummy too. (Sucks into he mango malt Goober and Alonso tuck into their sundaes) Sunset:(Finds another mystery) Gang we got another case to solve. (Shaun leans over to read it) Shaun:Man claims jukebox is haunted. Sunset:This could be crazy but let's go see him. (Fades to the man's house) Sunset:(OS)We read about your problem in the paper Mr. Larmod. (We fade to inside where he talks to them) Larmod:Then you're the only ones who would believe it. I was up in my attic last night cleaning it out when I found this orange looking jukebox and it was coming to me. Shaun:Impossible. Larmod:It seemed possible. I might have hire Scooby Doo or the Paw Patrol like Chase Rocky Rubble Zuma Ryder Katie Marshall Skye Ace Danny. Sunset:No. We'll figure it out. Gloriosa:Can you take us to it? (Cuts to attic it is dark the door opens Larmod turns the switch on) Larmod:There! That's the Spooky Jukebox. Sunset:Looks perfectly normal. (They chat with him as Goober sees the jukebox move) Goober:Yikes! IT LIVES! Alonso help! Alonso:What is it Gooby? Goober:It moved! (It's normal they chat with Larmod Goober sees it again he tries to get their attention but they see it normally then for the third time he turns Alonso around he sees it himself and they run off) Alonso:Yoinks! It is alive!!!!!! (They run in mid air and off they go it follows them Sunset solves the mystery they go after it they run out of the house) (They are being chased by the jukebox then they stop in the woods) Alonso:This is like the end Goober. Goober:Been great knowin ya pal. You're the best pal ive had since Gilly. Alonso:Yeah only I'm like not a photographer for Ghost Chasers Magazine. Sunset:Wait guys! We solved it. Gloriosa:Yeah it's not haunted at all. It's moving because of something. Alonso:Mice? Shaun:No (Pulls out horseshoe shaped magnet) This horse shoe shaped magnet. The magnetic polarity is how it happens and when mr Larmod was moving a box it had the magnet in it. Larmod:You kids are welcome to have the jukebox. It's caused enough trouble for me. Shaun:We'd like to have it. (We fade to malt shop next day inside Sunset reads fro the Canterlot Gazette) Suset:Hey listen to this group. Teenage Sleuths Solve Spooky Jukebox Mystery. Shaun:Another mystery solved. Goober:Goober-Doober-Doo! (Ends episode) Category:Mystery Story